


Sugary Sweet Smiles (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)

by asweetmelody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (at the very beginning tho), Candy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mind Control, Unrequited Gavin Free/Michael Jones, alternative title: everything will go to hell soon, i put it as teen and up due to the swearing and what will happen in the future, what happens to Michael is extremely loosely based off of the tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetmelody/pseuds/asweetmelody
Summary: Michael receives a large box from their collection of fan mail. When he opens it, he is greeted by a collection of colorful lollipops, all for him apparently. However, after consuming one of them, Michael starts to act really different over the course of a few weeks. He starts to act like a child who is high off of Smarties, everywhere he goes he has the largest smile on his face. At first, the Achievement Hunters don't really see it as a problem, until their coworkers start acting strange too. Almost like Michael after he ate the lollipop.... Now Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Gavin, Jeremy, Matt, Trevor, and Lindsay are the only ones who can figure out what really is going on in the building, but they are now also prone to succumbing to the sweet madness lurking in every corner. Will AH be able to figure out the truth, or will it be too late for all of them?





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations everyone! This is my first fanfiction on here, so it may not be all that great. BUT, if you do enjoy it, please leave a kudos and a comment down below! I look forward to seeing what you all have to say about the first chapter!

.....A smile a day keeps the bad feelings away. Did you know that? I bet you didn't~....

 

It was another day in the Achievement Hunter offices. Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, Ryan, Geoff, and Jack were recording a few episodes of Minecraft while Matt and Trevor were cleaning up the boxes of fan mail in the background. As they were recording, Michael turned around and spoke to Matt. “Hey, uh, Matt. If you or Trevor see a big fucking box with the words “Michael Jones” in purple sharpie, don’t throw it away.” Matt looked up from what he was doing. “Why?” “Well, because I haven’t opened it that’s why! I’m gonna do it after we finish the recording.” 

Two hours had passed before Geoff had officially ended the recording. Michael got up from his seat and went to the other side of the room to grab the small box he was talking about before. “So, Michael, why didn’t you open it when we were unboxing the rest of the stuff?” asked Ryan. Michael sat down on the couch, playing with the box in his hands. “I completely forgot we had this thing, so when we finished up and went to recording shit, it wasn’t in my fucking mind anymore.”

Jack ran to the camera, grabbed it, and started recording. “Jack, why are you recording it?” Jeremy asked, laughing a little bit. Jack looked a t Jeremy and shrugged. “Hey, this could be something interesting to put in the video.” “Come on Micool! Hurry up and open the bloody thing!” Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin and was handed a boxcutter from Matt. 

He ripped open the box and looked inside, a confused expression forming on his face. “Oh god, Michael’s looking at the box all funny! What did you find, a sex toy?” Jeremy asked with a smile. That got a bit of laughter out of the rest of the crew. But Michael still looked confused. “No? I got lollipops.”

Michael pulled out a handful of colorful lollipops from the box, each with a name tag on them. He put all but one back into the box: the one with a nametag that had his name on it. The lollipop was a candy red color with vibrant green swirls. The top was wrapped up in plastic, as to not let it get sticky in the heat of the box. 

“Huh, looks like a fan of yours decided to send ya food.” Ryan said. “Are you gonna eat it now or…?” Michael looked up at the guys before looking back down at the sweet treat in his hand. For some reason, the back of his brain kept telling him NOT to eat it, that there was something wrong with it. But at the same time, it did look pretty good.

“Eh, fuck it. I’ll eat it.” Michael ripped off the plastic and the name tag and placed the lollipop in his mouth. His eyes went wide and he took it out of his mouth. “Holy shit….. This tastes amazing!” A smile stretched across his face as he continued to suck on it. Ryan and Jeremy looked at each other with confusion etched across their faces. Jack, Geoff, Matt, and Trevor just laughed at Michael as he ate the treat like he was starving. Gavin just smiled at Michael from his perch on the couch, albeit a bit confused at the situation. 

Michael popped the lollipop out of his mouth, and he licked his lips with a grin as looked up at the camera. “Whoever sent this to me, it’s really delicious. Like, honestly, did you make this? ‘Cause if you did, you should work with those confectioner people or something!”

He just kept on blabbering at the camera about the flavor (he said it tasted like gummy bears), how good it was, just anything about the candy to the point where everyone started laughing at him and Jack decided to turn off the camera. 

Shortly afterwards, everyone went off to go do their own thing. Matt and Trevor went to go work on something in another part of the studio, Jack was editing the videos, Geoff ran off to do something (no one really knew), and Michael, Gavin, Ryan, and Jeremy all went to set up for Off Topic.

Once everything was set up, the cameras were turned on and the livestream began. The four men talked about random stuff going on in their lives and random stories they wanted to share all while drinking glasses of booze. But, as the livestream continued, Michael started talking less and less, and he started swaying back and forth once in a while. At first, Ryan noticed his odd behavior, but shrugged it off, thinking that Michael was just more drunk than usual. But then he started complaining about his head having a pounding headache, and that’s when Ryan knew something was up. “Michael? You okay there?” Ryan asked. 

“Yeah, totally…” and then Michael swayed to the right and he fell right out of his stool. “Michael, boi!” Gavin quickly leaped out of his seat and rushed to Michael. The camera people quickly shut off everything as both Gavin and Ryan helped him up his feet. Jeremy came back with a water bottle in his hands for Michael asking “Holy shit Michael, are you okay?!” in which Michael replied with a slurred “Nooo, not really….”.

After he gulped down the water, Gavin offered to call Lindsay to come pick him up while Ryan and Jeremy went to go tell Geoff about Michael needing the rest of the day off. After he called Lindsay, he led Michael to the AH office to grab all of his stuff before heading outside to the parking lot to wait. While they were outside, Gavin started up a conversation with him as to not keep him bored. 

“So, Micool, do you think you’re going to be okay by tomorrow?” Michael turned around to face him. “Fuck man, I don’t really know. All I know is that I feel like shit.” he slurred out. “Do you think it was the candy I ate?” Gavin looked up at the sky. “Or it could also have been the bevs. But I don’t even know either.”

The pair looked up as they saw Lindsay parking. “Welp, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Micool! Get well buddy!” Gavin ran back into the building, waving back at Michael as he walked up to the vehicle. He got in and was greeted by his beautiful wife, Lindsay. “Yikes, you look like shit.” said Lindsay before she left a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“Gee, thanks.” Lindsay smiled and proceeded to drive out of the parking lot and onto the street. The pair rode in silence up until they finally got to their home. The pair walked inside and closed the door behind them.

>\------------------------------------------------------------------------<

 

Lindsay was checking up on their baby when she heard a loud retching noise from the bathroom. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. “Michael?” She saw him grasping at the toilet seat, heaving very loudly. She grasped a pack of wipes, pulled one out to clean his face, and kneeled down to his level. She rubbed circles into his back and he looked up at her. 

“Alright, let me just get thi-…..U-Uh…” Her face changed from concerned to shock and confusion as she looked at his face. His face had gone pale, and he looked exhausted, but the reason why she was giving him that strange look was because of the rest of him. The tips of his hair went from a brown color to a bright candy red, his freckles looked like a bunch of tiny hearts scattered across his face, and as Lindsay looked into his eyes, she saw green swirls had replaced his pupils.

“…..Lindsay?” She quickly snapped out of it and proceeded to clean up his face with the wipe. “Lindsay.” Michael spoke up once more, causing her to draw away her hand. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes boring into her skull before a large Chesire grin appeared on his face. 

He giggled a little bit before both of his hands cupped his wife’s face, squishing her cheeks. “God, you are just so fucking adorable!” he squealed out in delight. His face seemed to have regained its color, and he no longer looked like he wanted to hurl his breakfast into the toilet.

Lindsay gently grabbed his hands and put them away from his face. “Er, thanks Michael. I mean, it’s not like I’m the only adorable one here.” The comment seemed to had made Michael even more happy, because before she knew it, she was tackle hugged by a blushing Michael. “Hahahahaha! You are such a nice and funny woman! I love you so so so so so so so so MUCH!” He began to play with her hair, all while giggling like crazy. Okay, Michael was affectionate with her, yes, but this was basically like if Michael turned into a high school anime girl with the biggest senpai crush ever. 

Was he high on something? What the hell happened while she had the last few days off? She would have to ask Gavin when she went back. “Okay Michael, hug time over. You need to get that barf smell out of your mouth and you might want to come to bed soon.” Michael shifted away from her and looked into her eyes with a pouting face. “But why?” “Well 1. Because I am not going to kiss a mouth that smells like dead animal, and 2. Because you and I need to go to work tomorrow, remember?”

Michael stared at her for a few more seconds before his face brightened up once more. “Oh damn! I completely forgot! Thanks for the reminder!” Michael got up and headed to the sink to brush his teeth. As he was doing that, Lindsay walked out of the bathroom and back to their bedroom. She climbed into the bed and stared up at her dark ceiling. 

Yep, she will definitely have to ask Gavin what happened tomorrow. She heard footsteps in the room, so she quickly shot up before realizing it was just Michael. He climbed into bed with her and planted a long and soft kiss on her lips. “ ‘Night Lindsay.” “Goodnight Michael.”

 

>\------------------------------------------------------------------<

 

The next day came along, and Gavin and Jeremy had already showed up at the Office. Jeremy was eating a sandwich while Gavin was checking his social media. “Hey, Gaffin!” Jeremy spoke with food still in his mouth. Gavin looked up from his phone and then at Jeremy. “Yeah?” “Ha Lindsay or Mihole teht you anyhing?” Gavin looked back down at his phone. “So far n- oh well would you look at that! Lindsay just texted me that the two of ‘em are almost here. Looks like Michael was just ridiculously tired yesterday or something.” 

Jeremy swallowed down the rest of his sandwich before throwing the wrapper away. “Yeah, maybe. I mean, he’s got a fucking kid now. Maybe all of the stress just go to him and he collapsed or something. I don’t know.” Their conversation was quickly cut short when the door opened and in came Lindsay along with Michael. Although, there was something really different with them.

“Uhhhhh, Lindsay…? You kind of have… you know…” Jeremy trailed off. Michael was practically attached to Lindsay’s arm with a smile and a heavy blush on his cheeks. Not only that, but every strand of hair on him was no longer brown, but bright fucking red. In his other arm, he was holding the box from yesterday very tightly, as if it was highly important to him. “Yeah, I know. Personally, I find it both adorable and crazy weird too. But I ain’t complaining. He’s acting like the most cutest teddy bear ever known to man.” 

Michael unwrapped his arm from Lindsay and placed the box right next to the couch. He looked at Gavin and Jeremy and gave them a little wave. “Sorry I had to leave so fucking early yesterday! I guess the alcohol wasn’t really settling in that day!” Lindsay looked at them as well. “I’m gonna guess that neither of you know exactly what happened?” The two of them shook their heads no. “Darn, I thought one of you would know.”

He had a slight spring to his step as he walked up to his computer and sat down. Before Jeremy was about to say something, Michael responded. “Oh, and before you ask about why I brought back the box, it’s because I decided to give one to Geoff and Burnie today for letting me off the hook!” “That wasn’t what I was going to ask, but okay I guess.” Shortly after, everyone else entered into the room, all of them looking at Michael with looks of either confusion or total bewilderment. 

Some asked him if he dyed his hair yesterday. Others asked if he was feeling better since the whole incident that happened. Michael answered each one with glee, saying that yes, he was feeling better and yes, he did. “I’ve wanted to dye my hair for sooooo long. And I finally did it! Don’t I look cute?” Gavin replied with a slight blush on his face saying that he did look quite cute with the bright red in his hair. “Daww, thanks my wittle Gavvy Wavvy!”

Gavin turned away after Michael said that to him. D-Did he know….? “Anyways, let’s just start recording some videos before Mavin over here decides to make out in front of us.” Geoff said, trying to hide his smirk. “Also, it’s good to have ya back buddy.” he said patting Michael’s back. They all decided to record a Dead By Daylight video. Michael was chosen to be Jason, while everyone else was just the survivors. 

Everyone was having fun with it, and Michael seemed to be having fun too. But Gavin noticed something about Michael. Every time he managed to hook someone, his grin would just get wider and wider. As if he was enjoying it too much. Afterwards, everyone decided to take a break before they continued recording. Gavin confronted Michael about it, but he just dismissed it as his brain playing tricks on him.  
“Relax Gavvy Wavvy! You were probably seeing things!”  
“You sure?” asked Gavin.  
“But of course, after all….”

 

 

It’s not like I’d actually hurt you guys or anything.


	2. What Happened Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Gavin decide to plan a Shenanigans video, but after their planning, they aren't smiling so much as before.

        Gavin and Jeremy were left in the office by themselves. They sat at their desks looking over the footage and occasionally throwing something at each other, when an idea popped into their heads. "Hey Gavin?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah Jer?" Gavin replied. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" At that moment, the two of them (for some reason) decided "Hey, maybe we should plan a Shenanigans video!" The duo pondered who exactly they should do it to when Jeremy came up with someone. "Hey, we should pull a shenanigan on Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Shhh!" shushed Gavin. "Someone could overhear!" "Right right." Jeremy whispered. So, they both decided that their target would be Michael, but they still needed a plan on what exactly they were going to do. Gavin said that they could get rid of the legs on his table, but Jeremy rebutted that they already did that to him in the past. They thought of making it look like all of his stuff was stolen, but then they realized that that would be a little too mean.

 

    All of a sudden, Gavin sprung up. "I got it! Why don't we screw around with Micool's desk and turn it into some little girl's imagination!" Jeremy gave him a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry, I'm not following, what?" Gavin gestured towards the desk. "You know, spray paint the desk all pink, tape a shit ton of candy onto the sides, maybe even replace his chair with some bloody inflatable gummy bear thing. You know, 'cause he did say that his candy tasted like gummy bears."  Jeremy and Gavin looked at each other before bursting out into peals of laughter. Then they both looked at each other once more, and with a serious expression, they both said: _"_ _I like it. Let's do it."_

    During their lunch break, Jeremy and Gavin left to go buy as much candy as they possibly could, along with other essentials such as a long candy cane themed carpet, an inflatable gummy bear chair, and whatever little girlie things they could find. When they came back to the offices, after tucking away all of the items somewhere, they both realized that they never got food for themselves. "Aw, bollocks! We forgot to grab some food!" Jeremy facepalmed and groaned at the fact that during their _lunch break,_ they somehow forgot to grab lunch. "Look, let's just ask someone if they have any leftover food or something."

 

    They both wandered around the building asking their coworkers if they had any food left, but all of them said no. They both were about to give up and just fill their stomachs up with caffeine from the break room, until they bumped into Barbara. "Woah, hey Barbara!" "Hey guys. Why are you both running around the place?" she gestured to the two of them. "Well, we were kind of asking people if they had any more food..." Jeremy grinned sheepishly. "Oh, well lucky for you guys, I have some leftover McDonalds right here." In her right hand, she was clutching a white paper bag, and both Gavin and Jeremy were eyeing it. "Gee, thanks Barb!" Gavin said as he was handed the bag. "You're welcome." Barbara turned around to leave before she looked back and asked them "Oh, also, have you guys seen Burnie?"

 

    Gavin looked at her confused. "No, why?" "Well, I actually meant to give that food to Burnie, but when I went into his office, he wasn't there. I actually just asked Gus before I ran into you all and he said he hasn't seen him either." It was Jeremy's turn to ask the next question. "Have you asked anyone else?" Barbara nodded her head yes. "I've practically asked almost everyone. Some say that he may have left early without telling us, others are saying that he could've fallen asleep somewhere." "That's odd...Well, hopeful-

 

 **_"_ ** **_OH MY GOD!"_  **

 

 **_"_ ** **_HOLY SHIT!"_  **

****

**_"_ ** **_ARE THEY OKAY?!"_  **

****

     Jeremy, Gavin, and Barbara ran towards the commotion, and by the time they got there half of the employees were surrounding the Achievement Hunter office. Barbara strode up to Jack and asked what happened. Jack looked at her with wide eyes and spoke in a panicked voice. "It's Geoff and Burnie. I-Th-They..Just look for yourself." The three of them pushed past the rest of the employees to get into the office. When they all got it, they were greeted with a terrible sight. Burnie was splayed out across the floor, with one of his calves sporting a long, vertical cut across it. There were small scratches along the sides of his throat, and a small bit of vomit was in front of him.

 

      Geoff seemed to have also gotten it just as bad as Burnie, too. Geoff was slumped down on his chair, bruises and cuts covering his arms and a black eye forming on his left side. Both of them were unconscious. "H-Holy shit..." Jeremy muttered. Soon, the sounds of police and ambulance sirens filled the air. Two officers entered the office and told everyone to step away from the area. They took away Geoff and Burnie shortly after, and everyone was told to clock out of there early despite the work that still needed to be done. Just as Gavin was clocking out, a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist. his face turned a slight shade of rose before getting even darker when he heard the voice. _"_ _G-Gavvy...."_ said a soft voice.

 

    "Micool?" The pair of arms released him so that he could turn around. There stood Michael, fidgeting slightly. "Micool, what's wrong?" He looked up at Gavin. "I just.....I kind of have to ask you something, Gavin." _"_ _What is he going to ask me?"_ Gavin thought. "Do you think that whoever attacked Burnie and Geoff was one of our friends...?" "Well, the police are investigating right now, and they think that that could be the possibility." Michael looked down at the ground, his face looking solemn and grim. He spoke in a hushed tone. "So, it really was someone we _fucking_ know. Oh, I do hope that Burnie and Geoff will be alright." Michael took a hold of Gavin's hand and brushed his knuckles with his thumb. Gavin nodded his head and made of grunt of agreement, his face turning rose once more. But, out of the corner his eye, under Michael's jacket sleeve, he saw something purple under there. They almost looked like finger marks had wrapped around his- _wait...._

 _"_ Hey, uh, Micool? How did you get that bruise?" For a second, Gavin swore he heard Michael's breath hitch, but before he could say anything about it, Lindsay walked back into the building. "Michael, what the hell is taking so long? We should've left a long time ago." Her eyes darted between Gavin and Michael, a smirk spreading across her face. "Oh my, it seems I've interrupted a little "moment" between the two of you. Hmm?" Gavin quickly pushed Michael away, not wanting to make it look like he was actually having a "moment" with her **_husband_**. Michael's bright smile returned back onto his face and he burst into laughter.

 

     "Oh, don't worry my dear Lindsay! It was just some nice bro bonding, right Gavvy-Wavvy?" He looked back at Gavin, tilting his head to the side. "Uuuuuuuh.....yeah. Psh, totally." Lindsay and Michael laughed at Gavin's reaction before waving him off and leaving. Gavin's face was still burning from what just occurred, he honestly just wanted to sink into the floor. Gavin finally clocked out, but before he could reach the doorway, someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Gavin. The police need you for a moment." Gavin turned around and was face to face with Jack. "Wait, now?" Gavin said, a little flabbergasted. Jack rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Now would be a really good time." "Aw, bloody hell...."

 

 >\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------<

    So apparently, the people back at the hospital tested their saliva and said that it was incredibly sweet. Like, raw sugar on top of raw sugar sweet, and they think that maybe Geoff and Burnie were given some kind of sweet that secretly had like, some freaky drug." Gavin was pacing back and forth across the living room, running his fingers through his hair. Meg was sitting on their couch, watching Gavin. "Okay, now where's this going?" "I was thinking back to what Michael had said earlier that day."

 

**_"Oh, and before you ask about why I brought back the box, it's because I decided to give one to Geoff and Burnie today for letting me off the hook!"_ **

****

"Now, don't get me wrong! I don't blame Micool for what happened, but I can't help but have a few damn thoughts run through my head!" Meg quirked her eyebrow up. "Whaaat do you mean? Gavin..?" Gavin took a deep breath and said: "What if Micool gave them the lollipops that he had? What if my boi unknowingly accidently set up Geoff and Burnie to be attacked?" Gavin plopped down onto the couch, his hands covering his face as he let out a long groan. Meg rubbed circles on his back as Gavin just sat there, thinking about everything that happened. "Just a teeny tiny quick question for you Gavin." "Yeah?" asked Gavin, finally uncovering his face. "Was there anything odd about Michael after the incident?" Gavin thought for a moment, thinking about anything that could've been deemed "odd".

 

**_"But, out of the corner his eye, under Michael's jacket sleeve, he saw something purple under there. They almost looked like finger marks had wrapped around his- wait...._ **

**_"_ ** **_Hey, uh, Micool? How did you get that bruise?" For a second, Gavin swore he heard Michael's breath hitch, but before he could say anything about it, Lindsay walked back into the building."_ **

****

**_"_** _That moment was odd, yes, but maybe there was no bruise, or there was one, but it was probably just from Micool fooling around like the arse he is. Yeah, it's gotta be nothing to worry 'bout."_ "Nah, nothing odd that I saw." Meg lightly punched his shoulder. "Okay, just wanted to make sure that Michael wasn't hiding anything, ya dork." Gavin laughed.

 

 >\----------------------------------------------------------------<

 

" ** _Heh...Hehe....Hahaha...."_**

****

_"Good good. You did good."_

_"_ _**Hahahahahaha! I did do good! I did reaaaaaally good!"**_

****

_"That's right. Did you hide them?"_

_**"Of course, silly! I hid them sooo well, those coppers won't be able to find them! Hahahahahahaha!"**  _

****

_"Good. Now, you remember why I'm having you do this, right"_

_**"A smile a day keeps the bad feelings away! The more happiness the others have, the more happy I'll feel!"**_

****

_"Good boy. Now, you just gotta wait a little longer, and then the real fun will begin..."_

_"_ _**I will try! I will try so fucking hard that you'll be really proud of me! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE REAL FUN TO BEGIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**  _

****

_"Oh sweet dear Michael Jones.... What would I do without you..?_

_"_ _Michael? Hey, earth to Jones!"_ Lindsay waved her hand in front of Michael's face, before he finally snapped back into the real world. "Wha-Whaaaat?" "You've been staring at the wall smiling for the past 10 minutes. You okay?" Michael quickly shot up, shaking his head. "Oh yeah! I'm fine Lindsay!" Lindsay gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure? Please, if you don't feel well, just tell me." Michael brushed it off. "Oh don't worry! I'm fine. Trust me." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay?" Lindsay also gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAVIN  
> PLEASE  
> Anywho, thanks for reading another chapter! Sorry this one took a while! I was visiting family and was working on a few projects so I didn't really have time to update. But, hey, at least it's finally here!  
> Darn, it seems a little short though...I really got to fix that sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get this far to the end: congrats and thank you so much for reading this! (Sorry it's so short by the way, I promise I'll make the others longer!) It means so much to me that you decided to read this fanfiction. I will make more chapters in the future most likely, but that depends on if people like this. Anyways, see you later!


End file.
